Super Ultra Dangan Ronpa 2: Shipping Despair Around The World!
by NarutoNineTailsFury
Summary: SYOC! Closed! You wake up, the smell of the ocean breeze around you, as you glance around, confusion splatters across your face, "... How did I get on a boat?"
1. Send In Your Character!

**Hello Everyone! Currently we are accepting 15 OC's! (Mine included makes 16) into this fanfiction! If you would like to enter this, then please. Fill in the form below, and do NOT put it in the comments. Please message me the form, and I will reply with questions and such, saying if they are accepted or a bit too underdeveloped to be put into it! This is a mutual killing game... on a cruise! :0 Since, I wanted to be original and all... So, there are plenty of ways to murder someone on a cruise, aaaaaay? Here's the form!**

**Name: **

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality: **

**History:**

**Ultimate ?:**

**Gender:**

**Height: **

**Weight: **

**Family: **

**Quotes:**

**Investigation Roles:**

**Class Trial Roles:**

**Extra:**

**Also! All murders and deaths will be randomized! So I'm not picking your character cause I do not like it. It's completely random if they die or not. Kill or not. Just like the real game/anime. Now. Send away! After I've accepted 15 other characters, then no other entry's will be accepted! I'm sorry! Also, if the owner of the OC does not get in touch with me after 24 hours, of their character being chosen as killer or murdered, then I will simply have to make up a murder and execution. I will message you if your character is chosen as the murdered or the blackened, and ask you what you would prefer for your character to be murdered or executed. Thank you!**


	2. Still Some Spaces Left!

**Hello All! Welcome back! This update is to say that there are spots still open, but here are the ones that have been accepted so far!**

Raiden Tanaka: SHSL Tattoo Artist (The Gone Angel)

Misaki Kobayashi: SHSL Language Tutor (PrincessFluffiness)

Kasai Anisaki: SHSL Inventor (AndroidSoul)

Takeru Nishimura: SHSL Aviator (Chipi210)

Tony "Basher" Blaze: SHSL Boxer (Diamond toxic)

Cross Maelstrom: SHSL Realist (Thesomeone96)

Kasai Ichijó: SHSL Thief (The hazel-eyed bookworm)

William Tricher: SHSL Cheater (Nellis Table)

Akami Hayate: SHSL Clean Freak (htfnutty101)

Cole Flecher: SHSL Track Star (Scarlett Warrior)

Kyouya Matsui: SHSL Actor (Poison Banana)

**There are still spots open everyone! I may not have answered a few of you, and I apologize for that! Either your OC seemed to be a bit like a copy of an existing character to me, or it was way to undeveloped. Don't look down though! Keep working on them, and I'm sure you'll get into another another day! Now, to those accepted, thank you for entering! Your OC's are very nice!**

**Now, obviously, I haven't made your OC, that means I won't play them perfectly to your expectations. If you don't like then please, tell me in a pm, _nicely_, or else. I'll play Monokuma and upupupupupupu~ kill your character off perhaps? I want to use that as a last resort though! I hope we all can get along perfectly!**

**Now, plenty of spaces are left everyone! You can do it!**


	3. No more spaaaaaaaaces

**Send Your OC is OVVVVVER! Thank you for entering! These are the characters that were accepted into the final cut, to enter their Summer Vacation of Mutual Killing!**

Raiden Takeda: SHSL Tattoo Artist (The Gone Angel)

Misaki Kobayashi: SHSL Language Tutor (PrincessFluffiness)

Kasai Anisaki: SHSL Inventor (AndroidSoul)

Takeru Nishimura: SHSL Aviator (Chipi210)

Tony "Basher" Blaze: SHSL Boxer (Diamond toxic)

Cross Maelstrom: SHSL Realist (Thesomeone96)

Kasai Ichijó: SHSL Thief (The hazel-eyed bookworm)

William Tricher: SHSL Cheater (Nellis Table)

Akami Hayate: SHSL Clean Freak (htfnutty101)

Cole Flecher: SHSL Track Star (Scarlett Warrior)

Kyouya Matsui: SHSL Actor (Poison Banana)

Jose Historia: SHSL Historian (hirowriter)

Laura Vorkoren: SHSL Newspaper Reporter (MikuLeekGirl)

Marcy MacAleese: SHSL Magician (Vi11age)

Tsubasa Yukata: SHSL Finger Painter (ShadedLyht)

Hibiki Yukata: SHSL Hairdresser (ShadedLyht)

**Thank you all! Now I will go on a randomiser, and pick the protagonist, and the two people who will be in the main trio. Again, I'm not choosing them, they are being randomized. I will send a message to the protag and the three people! Thank you very much for reading!**


	4. Sea Air?

**Thank you all for entering the SYOC contest, and thank you all for being so kind to me! Here's chapter 1! I hope you enjoy, I'm sorry if it seems a little short, but I promise, when we get to introducing people, it'll be longer!**

* * *

><p>A small breeze blew through dark hair, as the dark atmosphere of unconsciousness dispersed, revealing a bright blue sky above. Stormy grey eyes opened, taking in the scene as his mind finally caught up with his situation, "Why... am I on a boat?"<p>

The rocking was an obvious give away, as he sat up, fixing his tie quietly, this was... overly strange. How did he... get on this boat? He closed his eyes once again, in an attempt to remember how and why he was on this vessel. Ok. Let's go through the things he knows.

His name is Cross Maelstrom.

He was accepted into Hope's Peak Academy

He is Ultimate Realist.

...

What else?

He growled slightly in frustration before calming himself down, fiddling with the blue gem pendant around his neck. Alright. Deep breaths, stay calm. There must be some explanation for this. Why he wasn't in Hope's Peak, and on some... cruise?

Cross pushed himself up, almost falling over from the unfamiliar rocking of the boat. Alright. Now.

"Hey, are you ok?"

He turned toward the voice, raising an eyebrow as he examined who had spoken.

Man, that guy took way too much time on his hair for it to be natural.

"Are. You. Ok?" He repeated slowly, as if Cross was hard of hearing, which made said man grow slightly agitated.

Deep breaths.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

"I'm fine." He replied, crossing his arms to examine the man in front of him.

"Oh, that's great then!" He flashed a smile, which Cross felt like returning. He didn't.

"Where are we?" Cross asked.

"On a boat."

"..." No duh.

"I _mean _why are we on a boat, aren't we supposed to be at-"

"Hope's Peak? Yeah! It's weird isn't it...? There are some other people moving around, as lost as you are!"

Cross raised an eyebrow at him, not really sure if he liked this boy, or not. He would simply have to wait a bit, see if he could get some more information on him.

"I'm Cross Maelstrom. Ultimate Realist, you?"

The man flashed another smile, making a silly pose, "Hibiki Yukata! Ultimate Hairdresser!"

That explained the hair.

"Well, might as well take you to meet everyone! They are at the lobby, in the middle of the boat!"

Cross raised another eyebrow, but really didn't have time to answer as he was grabbed by the wrist and pulled along toward the center of the vessel, he nearly had to sprint to keep up with him, eventually they stopped in front of a large door, quite horribly decorated with monochrome finish as far as meets the eye. Whoever designed this had to be blind.

Hibiki flashed a smile, as he pushed at the door, revealing, well... chaos.

"Tch, now your being idiots."

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU CALL ME!? I'M GONNA BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!"

"Kyouya-San, Tsubasa-San, please stop fighting. Bitte nicht kampf."

"Day 1 - Time Unknown: Jose Historia met 15 other teens. It is believed they are high school students under the same circumstance as he is."

"You can't always trust your eyes."

"Girl, give me five minutes, and you'll be hypnotized"

"P-please don't touch me! It's uns-sanitary!"

"Best way to a woman's heart is through chocolate and love."

"Entertain me, please. The boredom is real."

"Knock knock, who is it? Banana! Banana who? APPLE PIE!"

"..."

"You shouldn't mess with me, I can be a cute girl, but you really don't know me, do you?"

"Any hints are good. Sometimes ya need little more then one."

"Hmm, I love sea air."

... What has he gotten himself into?


End file.
